


【电竞BL向】附录情歌

by jiang1



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiang1/pseuds/jiang1
Kudos: 19





	【电竞BL向】附录情歌

电竞圈英雄联盟背景，人物无原型勿延伸。

万千AD心里的梦中情人型辅助×青训生AD

温斯年（Light）× 冉畅（ADC 17号）

原ADC路昂（Fire）

战队:DTF（Day Time Forever）永昼

———————正文 ———————

“他是你的势均力敌，你是他的默契无间。”

冉畅读着评论区里的各种热评一个一个的点了举报，恨不能钻到屏幕另一边把做视频的粉丝拉出来暴揍一遍顺便让他把视频的主角之一换成自己。

是的他又在某站刷到了DTF战队的现任辅助和现任AD的cp向视频。虽然他的举报从来都是石沉大海但他还是数月如一日的乐此不疲。

——辅助是自己的男朋友。

冉畅合上手机，安静的听着台上正在竞拍的三号选手，三号也是个辅助，是今年二十七位青训队毕业的选手里辅助位呼声最高的一个，号称“小温斯年”，DTF对每个位置里面最优秀的一位都抱着最大的诚意开价。

经理何弈已经把最后一次报价抬到了三十五万——这在青训生里已经是天价了。

DTF是新战队里的一匹黑马，老板巨资从另一个家里融资出现问题的战队老板那里买了LPL的名额，就这么零零碎碎的组了一支队伍。

老板什么也不懂，但是最舍得给队里花钱，有时候流水报回总部的时候，经理自己都觉得就光养着一队的五个人，这花销确实有些大。

没替补，没青训，就几个主力队员，在上海这么个寸土寸金的地方，老板硬是买下了一片豪华无比的临江别墅区当基地。

今天温斯年作为队长也过来了，其实是因为他们队里还没有完整的数据分析师体系能及时判断青训选手的价值，他兼职来分析选手和拍价问题。

其实老板根本不需要他们顾及这个问题，老板说了，想买的通通可以叫到最高价，然后在电话里天真的问，“青训竞拍天花板是多少来着？”

何弈不是很想跟老板讲，但还是老老实实的告诉他，“五十万。”

果然挂了一分钟以后，队里的资金卡里多了三百五十万，还有老板附带了一条微信消息。

【多多】:买个二队回来，我听说别的队都有两个替补，咱也得有，买不到替补就给新来的小朋友当零花钱了。

多多不是老板的名字，其实何弈给他的备注本来是“人傻钱多”但是一年的时间相处下来发现老板对战队是真的掏心掏肺的好，就把这个看起来不怎么尊敬的备注改成了“多多”。

虽然“多多”不用考虑这个问题，但是何弈不能真就上来抛个五十万出去，那估计接下来一整年他们都要被舆论包围，什么“50w战队”的帽子当天就能上热搜。

于是温斯年看着屏幕上三十八万两千的数字思考了一下，按着何弈的手摇了摇头。

何弈挑眉看他，有点惊讶:“这可是小温斯年呢，真不要了？今年就属这个3号辅助和后面的17号AD是个钱串子，其他人估计花不了多少了。”

温斯年听到17号AD这个称呼忍不住转头朝后面的选手席位区看了一眼，冉畅果然在玩手机，脸上居然还有些恼怒的神色。

温斯年笑的一如既往的温和，“DTF有一个温斯年了为什么还要一个小温斯年，”他对身边的何弈歪了歪头，“是咱们赛区有了什么我罩不住的AD了吗？”

何弈没话说，把电子手写板合上，顺便给温斯年丢了个忠告:别对我放电，我是直男我也受不了电竞老公这么冲我笑。

台上的主持人已经倒计时落锤，03号辅助向坐席的各家战队鞠了一躬，接过别家的战队牌，看向DTF这边的眼神有些失落。

温斯年接到了小朋友摇尾乞怜的信号，起身去了后台，离开的时候给何弈指了几个小选手要重点关注，并且都给了最高价，最后叮嘱到十五号了要是没回来记得叫他。

刚刚拿了不错的拍价的3号辅助待在门口，脚下踢踢踏踏的磨蹭着地板，温斯年拍了拍他的肩膀，眼底里充满笑意，“小……温斯年？”

3号辅助蹭一下抬起头来，如果有耳朵的话大概是直接竖起来跟地面垂直的状态，看起来有点紧张但又掩饰不住语气里的欣喜若狂，“年、年神？”

温斯年略加思索，“虽然我不赞成大家这样称呼你，但我……”

“不不不，您是我的偶像！我确实模仿您的打法很久很久了，我其实、我”3号辅助打断了温斯年的话，说着说着却又低下了脑袋，愈发觉得后面的话说不出口来。

温斯年体贴的接过来他的话，“你想说其实你想进DTF？”

3号辅助像是受了极大的羞辱，红着耳朵点了点头，心里却在骂自己:人家战队不要你怎么还好意思再承认的。

温斯年微微垂首，向他伸出右手:“比起拥有一个被埋没的替补，我更希望拥有一个强劲的对手。毕竟，我暂时还不想退役。”

认真又细致，温柔又坚定。

3号辅助诧异的抬头看他，试探着把右手握上去，被温斯年手心的温度暖到心里，一直到他放开了手才回过神来，“我一定会加油的！前辈等我！”

温斯年看着飞奔向战队区的背影心里止不住唏嘘:可惜了，又是一个要被自己家AD锤的失去乐趣的小选手。

温斯年“赛区之光”的辅助名号真的不是白叫的，如果他愿意，甚至可以把脆皮女警玩成辅助，熟悉每一个英雄也能把任何的下辅搭配玩的滴水不漏。

采访的时候记者问过他类似于关于选英雄理解的问题。

温斯年只是对着镜头十分平和的说出了自己的答案:“辅助位为什么辅助位，资源是留给队友的，不止是经济和视野还有bp位，不需要他们考虑为我ban掉什么，或者浪费一个pick位，我需要做的就是无条件配合。”

“support这个身份，是从我坐到电竞椅上的那一刻开始的，而不是从选择符文的时候开始，更不是从高地塔升起来的时候开始。”

所以基本上他的AD都有个不算很好的习惯就是锤对面辅助。

按他的现任ADC路昂的原话说就是“我老公是你能学的来的吗，老实挨锤。”

温斯年听了辣耳朵，随他去了，锤个辅助又不耽误什么。

他看了眼手表时间差不多了，准备回内场去接着看竞拍，双眼突然被一双冰凉的手蒙住，还装模作样的压低声音，“猜猜我是谁！”

温斯年一边覆手盖在他手指上给他渡了一些体温，一边假装思索，“那……是谁呢，居然这么顽皮，竞拍的时候还溜出来私会。”

冉畅不依，非要他说出来才肯放手。

温斯年的声音又轻又缓，“是今天竞拍的头牌青训，是我的小男朋友，”他拿下来冉畅的双手转过身来反握在手里看着他的眼睛，认真的说道，“是我的ADC，我的Carry.”

冉畅被反撩了一手闹了个脸红，钻进温斯年怀里嘀嘀咕咕的闹着:“现在还不是呢！你我之间还有个小三……”话没说完突然又瞪起来，“说起来我还没问你呢，哎呦卧槽！”他这猛地一抬头碰上了温斯年的下巴。

两个人一个捂着脑袋一个揉着下巴，冉畅忍着痛打开手机翻出了一个视频点开拉倒某个位置暂停:“你给我解释！”

温斯年接过手机一看:路昂坐在他大腿上，一副娇羞的模样，两个人要多暧昧有多暧昧。

温斯年微微皱眉，辣眼睛。

原是队里发的基地日常Vlog里的画面，也就一两秒的样子，没什么人会在意，cp粉截出来慢放再配上暧昧的bgm显得就像那么回事儿了，他也只能跟冉畅尽量解释，“队里平时就这样，路昂爱闹些有的没的，大概是剪辑的时候没注意给放出来了，他微博上天天喊我老公你又不是不知道，随他去了。”

冉畅本来就是撒个娇，听他一说真有点急了的样子，指着鼻子骂他:“什么叫没注意剪进去了，你们狗男男！到底背着我干了多少事！我说不让他们喊你老公你理我了吗！”

温斯年越发柔声的哄着:“等你进队了你当着他的面喊老公，好不好？今天就别跟他们计较了，一会儿还有你的签队仪式呢，我特意带了录像师过来，我们畅畅进LPL的第一天，是要永久存档的，生气不好看。”

冉畅表面应下了，其实心里有了个注意，急匆匆的催着温斯年会内场，自己也从选手通道返回了席位。

回去不到半个小时就到了自己，屏幕上一行自己的代号“ADC17”后面跟着几个小战队零零碎碎的十万八万的报价，他是今天的头牌，起拍价就已经比很多选手的成交价还要高了，但是大战队还在后面等着呢。

英雄联盟现在的版本ADC是强位，很多战队都转成下核，正是联盟里缺ADC的时候，青训里出了个好苗子是藏不住的，就连几个资金不充足的战队也试探着加了几万的筹码。

到DTF的时候，温斯年接过何弈手里的电子手写板，扫了一眼屏幕上最后一个十八万的价格心里不屑，直接划了个五十万上去。

——天花板竞拍价了。

也就是说别的队有意向只能跟到五十万然后由选手反选，不能再出高价了。

他跟冉畅的关系没有多少人知道，只有冉畅原俱乐部是清楚这人必然是要走的，因此根本没参与进来，倒是有三个俱乐部也跟到了五十万。

主持人请上冉畅来，问他有什么问题要跟俱乐部交流吗。

冉畅拿过话筒，朝台下鞠了一躬视线对上温斯年:“先感谢在座各位对我的信任和赏识，我想问下四个俱乐部，我能入首发或者取代队里原来的adc吗？”

话音刚落台下一片哗然，知情的在讨论这是什么内部矛盾，不知情的在讨论这位青训生的张扬劲儿怕是心比天高。

何弈急得满头冷汗，一个劲推温斯年，“怎么说？你不是说谈好了等着签就行了吗，这是怎么回事，临场反水了？”

温斯年也是没想到，面上不露喜怒，但暗中给台上的人递了个眼神，意图十分明显:别闹太过了。

冉畅略过了温斯年的警告，又问了一遍刚刚的问题。

旁边一个队已经立马给出了答案，只要签下来可以直接进一队首发。

何弈瞟了经理前面的战队牌子，一个二流战队，钱是不少，可惜没什么成绩，他们原来的那个adc因为看不上战队前几天已经跳槽走了，当然能腾出个首发了。

何弈厌恶的看了一眼吃相难看的经理，心里想着我们二队也比你们首发要强，然后就听身边的温斯年轻飘飘的回答，“一队替补。”

“那行，就VK队了。”冉畅指了指刚刚同意给首发的队伍的位置，对着经理又鞠了一躬，头也没回的下台去了。

坐在温斯年架着短炮的摄像师轻轻问了旁边的人一句，“那……年神，还接着拍吗？”

温斯年深吸了一口气，解开了胸口的一颗西装口，“接着拍吧，麻烦您要去跟那边战队沟通一下了，就说是选手自己请的记录师。”

摄影师应了一声赶紧端着机子往空场去。

何弈一头雾水，后知后觉的回过味儿来，打量着依然不动声色的温斯年，“去年在多伦多比赛的时候外媒拍到的你男、男朋友……是刚刚这个青训生？”

温斯年关掉手机，轻轻嗯了一声，然后就起身离开了，走之前给何弈留了句话，“准备下合同，去VK买人吧。”

VK动作倒是没那么快，媒体也没到多少，温斯年心里稍稍放松了一口气，立马联系了VK的管理层，意图直指冉畅。

冉畅在空场跟经理交涉的时候其实就开始后悔了，一直往旁边看，万一温斯年不来接他怎么办，万一真的让自己去这个不知道什么战队的战队怎么办，万一他生气要分手怎么办。

但是计划的时候那种要跟路昂生死一战的心情分毫不减，不是一天两天的事儿了，多少个晚上他下了训看到DTF战队官博上他们亲昵的互动都觉得心里吐着酸水。

他也知道怪不得温斯年，他那么好，几乎是全联盟的理想辅助，但是自己是个连名号都没有只有编号的青训生。

其实多少队的ADC私下里都开玩笑喊过温斯年“老公”，冉畅也不生气，只是路昂，他私心里就把路昂放在了情敌的位置上，况且情敌是个去过世界赛的“火神”，自己就只是17号。

他沮丧的垂着头，一直到看见西装革履的温斯年从拥挤的人群中往这边来。

他果然是踩着七彩祥云的，冉畅想。

“回家。”温斯年说。

冉畅也不管周围还有没有人在，跳起来圈在温斯年身上，抱着他的脖子蹭了蹭，“好呀！”

基地里冉畅的东西温斯年早就准备好了，其实他们每个人的房间都很大，温斯年就直接把自己的床换成了双人床，对外人一直称说睡大床舒服，其实早就等着冉畅。

DTF一共带了包括冉畅在内四个小朋友回来，还有一个打野和两个中单。基地里好好给新人办了个热闹的欢迎仪式，打野小朋友激动的当场抱着何弈哭了出来，说“哥哥我从来没感觉到这样像一个家。”

饭局上温斯年没再提今天的事，何弈也知趣的闭嘴，只有冉畅一个人别扭着看路昂不顺眼，尤其是他下楼的时候跟温斯年开玩笑说“呦，咱家辅助老公添新妃了？”摆了一脸正宫的模样。

大概是路昂终于在吃饭的时候被诅咒了一百八十次被噎死以后终于察觉到了这几个人之间微妙的气氛，本着缓和气氛这种冲锋陷阵的事儿ad该上就上的电竞企业文化精神，路昂咳了两声嗓子，冲温斯年做了个娇羞的神色，“老公——怎么了嘛一晚上的，接新人开心一点啊，别人看了还以为我是个悍妇知道你有新ad了一会要找你算账呢。”

新来的几个没见过这种场面，惊的下巴都掉了，上中野见得多了，头也不抬专心吃饭，只有平日里怎么说都不恼的温斯年朝他瞥了一眼，然后说，“闭上你的嘴，吃饭！”

路昂演戏更上头了，一脸的假哭，“你为了他居然凶我，我不是你原配了吗温斯年你这个负心汉，老公你别……”

戏是被冉畅扔到地上的筷子打断的。

冉畅站起来气鼓鼓的瞪着眼睛看温斯年，后者重新拆了一双筷子递给他，十分无奈的摇了摇头，看路昂，“你正常点，吓到我男朋友了。”

这回不仅新人下巴掉了，上中野再加路昂的也一起砸到了地板上，何弈一个人默默嚼着吃食，心里挺爽:不能就我一个人被惊到。

冉畅听着温斯年平淡无奇的语气更生气了，明明是官宣这么大的事，怎么能就这么随随便便呢，在温斯年心里是不是男朋友的存在就只是止于存在而无意义。

这么想着他推开温斯年递过来的新筷子，噔噔噔上楼回房间了。

温斯年跟VK管理层那边还有一堆的烂摊子没收拾完，又摊上冉畅不依不饶，简直是内忧外患不断，气的他头都大了。

一脑门官司的温斯年推门看见小朋友坐在床边的地毯上，鞋子被胡乱的踢到一边，听见开门的动静故意把头扭到另一边，“滚开，我不会原谅你的。”

温斯年换了鞋子，又拿了另一双跟自己一模一样的软拖鞋过去，弯腰给人换上，见冉畅还是挣着不让自己碰，心里的小火苗又蹿高了一寸，直接握着他的脚踝呵斥，“再动！”

依然不知道自己闯了祸的小朋友小声嘟囔着:“凶什么凶，你凶我就怕你了吗。”

温斯年拉过旁边的椅子来坐在冉畅面前，两腿叉开胳膊拄在膝盖上，俯下身来摸了摸他头顶的发旋问道，“知道自己怎么回来DTF的吗？”

冉畅一脸天真:“你接我回来的啊。”

温斯年否认:“不是，是何弈花了两百五十万把你从VK买回来的，”看着冉畅瞬间瞪大的双眼他继续补充，“你今天手再快一点签了那一纸合约，那可能就是两千五百万了。”

温斯年说:“我很生气。”

在看到温斯年深色郑重的那一瞬间，冉畅后背僵直，倒吸了一口气咬了咬下嘴唇，“我……我不知道的、我以为去哪里都是自己决定的。”

温斯年点点头，“是你自己决定，但是前提是背后有人给你买单，”他又重复了一遍，“所以说，冉畅，我很生气。”

“在你不知情且没有能力为自己负责的前提下，胡作非为。”温斯年话里的温度迅速冷了下来，直冻的冉畅周身冰冷，如同坠入冰窖，尽管房间里二十六度恒温舒适如春。

温斯年稍微放缓和了语气，“知道错了？”

冉畅点点头不敢吭声。

“那就起来站着，坐在地上像什么样子，光着脚也不怕凉。”恢复如常的语气让冉畅稍微把悬在喉咙的心放下去几分，立马从地上爬起来乖巧的站在温斯年面前。

温斯年靠在椅子上闭目养神，一手揉着太阳穴一手放在膝盖上有节奏的敲着指关节，像是在思考到底怎么解决闯祸的孩子，又像是真的就故意冷着冉畅。

冉畅偷偷瞄一眼温斯年的神色，不算太差。

果然这个男人什么时候都只会用这张绝世温柔的脸做伪装，哪怕嘴上说着“我很生气”最多也是把常年弯着的嘴角放下来，然后用满是认真的眼神溺死对方。

垂着脑袋等待发落的冉畅实在忍不住了，伸手拽了拽温斯年的袖子，温斯年睁开眼看他，用眼神询问他要干什么。

冉畅拼命示弱，企图让对方理理自己，温斯年只当没看见继续闭目养神，直到冉畅磨磨蹭蹭的小声说，“我错了年年，你别生气了。”

“知道错就去桌子边儿趴着，裤子脱了。”温斯年根本没睁眼看他，声音柔和得像每天半夜两点下训的时候语音里的“晚安”。

冉畅突然瞪大了眼睛倒退了几步，他也不是真被宠到没边儿什么都不怕，温斯年比他大五岁是各种意义上的邻家大哥哥，他上幼儿园的时候温斯年上小学替他背书包，他上小学的时候温斯年上初中骑自行车送他上下学，他上初中的时候温斯年读高中每日检查他的课业。

冉畅读书不是很用心，经常一篇卷子里十有八九是红圈圈，温斯年倒也不苛责他，只是遇到那种粗心大意的错误的时候会掐着他的胳膊拉倒桌边揍上几巴掌，他就是在日积月累的巴掌声里察觉到年少懵懂的情愫。

温斯年跟他说等他考上高中就给一个堂堂正正的男朋友身份，结果还没等他熬到读高中，温斯年去打职业了，去了七百公里外的上海。

冉畅抱着电话哭了一宿反反复复的问温斯年为什么不等他了，电话那头就只是安慰他你好好读书过几年就回来接你。

温斯年打职业的两年里铺天盖地的“电竞老公”一个一个的在冉畅心里埋了一颗种子，拿到高中入学通知骗到了男朋友身份，当天夜里去网吧通了个宵上段位，转天就去国内一个大战队应聘青训生。

那次温斯年找到他以后二话没说在马路边上捡了根手指粗的树枝就抽了上来，气疯了的男人下手根本没轻重，只有严厉的问话，问他到底回不回去读书，冉畅哭断了气也说不出话来，却直愣愣的摇着头说我不，我要跟你在一块，我要给你当AD。

他不记得最后是怎么回了住处，只记得最后自己整个下半身都没了力气，全靠拦在他腰上的一只大手才能勉强站着，他趴在温斯年怀里直往下滑，嘴里细碎的声音不断的重复着，我不回去你打死我也要跟你混，除非你也不打职业了。

醒来的时候温斯年已经回了战队，身后的伤已经上过药了，床头放了一支止痛喷剂和一张字条，他拖着半残身子去浴室对着镜子看了一眼，身后青青紫紫的棱子横七竖八的交错着，大腿上的嫩肉被抽破了好几道，血痕结了痂狰狞可怕。

温斯年的字俊逸清秀:要打就好好打，青训结束拿了状元我来接你去DTF，不然就乖乖回去读书。

冉畅捏着纸条又哭出来了，半是疼得半是开心，也不顾身上的伤，穿了衣服就去训练室了。

有些人天生就该吃这碗饭，百天青训，冉畅不到一个月就打出了名声，再加上版本buff，甚至已经有多家战队不顾联盟规定，私下里开始联系他签约的事了。

几个月风光，他都快忘了三个月前的魔鬼在他身上留下来的伤痕，思及此仿佛那些树枝抽打在身上的钻心痛感又隔着时间通通涌过来。

冉畅在原地站了不知道多久，温斯年缓缓睁开双眼，就一个眼神投过来，冉畅顿时觉得自己周围的空气都变成了针尖，他动一动都觉得浑身上下被扎着疼。

“冉畅，你可以自己选择去还是不去，我不会动手逼你，但你已经十六了，不能永远都躲在我身后不去承担责任。”温斯年轻轻开口。

冉畅咬了下唇带着乞求的眼神去看温斯年，心里大约也是知道自己今天就注定逃不掉一顿打索性就多撒一会娇，拉着他的手左右晃了晃，低声讨着应允，“年年……打完了就不生我气了好不好？”

温斯年勾起嘴角，回握着他的手替他暖着，冉畅的手不算小，甚至眼见着这几年要有跟他的大手齐头并进的趋势，伸出来像是钢琴家的手指一般细长，但总是冰凉冰凉的，他有空就会把他的手握在手心里，一暖就暖了十几年。

“好。”温斯年说。

冉畅一步三回头的往桌边去，终于是两腿站到了电脑桌前面，盯着桌面脸红都快要滴出血来了，手放在腰上迟迟不肯往下拉，一回头就对上温斯年柔和的眼神。

他的眼眸是浅浅的棕色，冉畅说像焦糖拿铁的颜色，也就是因为这样，就算是温斯年硬朗的侧脸线条之中仍然透着无限的温柔。

冉畅眼一闭心一横把运动裤和内裤一起拉倒了膝弯出，胳膊交叠趴在了桌子上，双腿绷得笔直笔直，细看其实还有一点抖。

温斯年在房间里翻翻找找了一通，最后从浴室里拿出来一把木质的浴刷来在手里量了量，往自己胳膊上用了十分的力气落了一记，小臂内侧的肉跟着就红了一片，温斯年皱皱眉，觉得有点重但是翻找了一遍实在没有其他趁手的东西，就拿着浴刷出去了。

一直在桌子上晾着屁股等着挨打的小朋友这会已经把心都悬在喉咙边上了，听见脚步声偷偷转过头来瞄了一眼温斯年手里的东西，吓得身上都僵住了。

温斯年手覆在他腰上，轻轻拍了拍他僵硬的脊背，“放松，我不会打坏你。”

手下的身体试着调整呼吸，深吸了几口气好不容易才把腰上的力气卸掉，结果屁股刚撅起来就猛然挨了一记，“啪”的一声响在房间里清脆悦耳。

冉畅“嗷”一声就捂着屁股站起来，手上不停的蹭着被打红了的一个圆印儿，“嘶——好疼好疼啊。”

温斯年手指扣了扣桌子，发出沉闷的咚咚两声，意思是让他乖乖趴好。冉畅哭丧着脸挪回去再趴下来，委委屈屈的念着，“年年，你轻一点好不好，太疼了。”

温斯年哪里不知道浴刷的力道，其实他刚刚只用了七分力气，大约是冉畅确实没怎么挨过重打，平日里都是最多拿巴掌意思意思听到人认错求饶就放过了，唯一那么一次动了树枝还是在两个人闹冷战的情况下。

温斯年按了按他的腰，问他，“我刚刚说何弈花了多少万买你回来，还记得吗？”

冉畅倒吸一口气，心头涌上一个可怕的念头但是不敢耽误回答，只是声音从嗓子里挤出来有点抖，“是、是二百、二百五十万。”

温斯年应了声说，“嗯，二百五十万，那就好好受着二百五十下，自己报数，不许躲，躲了或者挡了就重新来，懂了吗。”

冉畅的脑子现在全都被二百五十下给吓懵了，巴掌他都没挨过这么多，按刚刚的力度别说二百五十下，就是二十五下他也要哭天抢地的求饶了，温斯年……温斯年怎么舍得啊。

“畅畅，懂了吗？”温斯年又催促的问了一遍。

冉畅脑子懵的厉害但还不至于听不懂话，只把脸深深地埋进胳膊里，腿绷得更直了，闷闷的道了声懂了，就再也没抬起头来。

十六岁的孩子正是长身体抽条的时候，这一年多里温斯年就见了他两次，一次是三个月前，今天是第二次，那个从前跟在他身后的软软糯糯的小可爱已经长成一个能独当一面的少年模样了。

温斯年看着这双笔直白皙的长腿，心里忍不住感叹:冉畅都快到他肩头的位置了。

“啪！”温斯年动手了，冉畅有了心理准备没有像刚刚那样反应大，但是疼痛是实打实的没有折扣，只能咬牙接下来，“唔，一。”

温斯年甚少见着这么乖乖挨打的冉畅，想是真的知道错了，想到这他瞬间勾起嘴角揉揉他的脑袋表示称赞，扬手开始落板子。

就算落下来的板子没有用全力，一下叠一下的落在光裸的肉上，杀伤力也是毫无折扣的疼。

冉畅每挨一下鼻子就抽一抽，还要吸着气儿报出声来，勉强到十七的时候，眼泪已经完全蓄满了一圈，朦胧的遮挡着视线，鼻音浓重的痛呼出来一个数字，“啊……十八，十八了。”

温斯年拍拍他的后背给他顺气，等冉畅哭顺了气再继续打，听着他含糊不清的哼着声，陆陆续续的喊到三十。

满屋子都是冉畅的哭泣声，他把眼泪蹭到胳膊上，浅蓝色的运动外套被打湿了一小片晕成了深蓝色。

温斯年穿着黑色紧身的毛衣，高领被折下来卷成很低的放在锁骨处，勾勒出好看的肌肉线条。唯一有点不和谐的是右手小臂的袖子被卷起来堆到一起，手里还握着可怖的凶器。

冉畅断断续续的叫着“年年，年年，我错了我以后不闹了。”身后已经红成了一片，温斯年用手摸了摸皮肤表面的温度都已经烫了起来，臀上的肉肿起来薄薄一层手感更软了。

似乎是感觉到温斯年在他臀上来回游走，他动了动腰肢往边上躲过了，瘪着嘴抽了口气，心里想着的却是飘到了另一件事上。

还不等他肖想完，身后的板子又贴着上来，一连三下，打的他没防备惊呼出声，忙咬着舌头补了“三十一、三十二、三十三呜呜呜年年……”

打的急了疼得也厉害，身体反应的比脑子快，冉畅一直垫在桌子上的手突然抽出去想要摸摸刚刚被打的位置，伸到一半的时候突然想起来有点丢人，愣是尴尬的停在腰上，抽抽涕涕的往另一条胳膊上抹眼泪儿。

温斯年就用浴刷的头敲敲他的手，“收回去，别放在这么暧昧的地方。”冉畅乖巧的照做。

温斯年把刷子反过来拿，窄窄的一个木手柄像一把尺子，直直的往一个红彤彤的屁股上招呼，受力面积变小了，木柄下去就是一道白痕再充血肿起来，就此刚刚更高起来一分，来来回回从上到下也挨不到十下。

冉畅数到四十九的时候，两只胳膊伸直了抓着桌子另一边才能不让自己掉下去，腰上的衣服被来回磨蹭已经快卷到一半了，裤子早就在膝盖上挂不住掉到地上，他从小声地啜泣一直到嚎啕大哭，每多数一个数声音就大上一些。

温斯年狠了狠心，压着他的腰一连十下从臀峰上打到大腿上，一排清晰可见的痕迹迅速连成一片，在空气里发酵升温，周围皮下的血液争先恐后的往被打的地方集中，试图冲向体外获得凉意，不受这滚烫的皮肤的煎熬。

冉畅嘴里一直叫着，疼到意识模糊，连续又快速的击打下哪里还能数的清是哪个数，小腿抖得幅度越来越大，从刚开始绷得笔直到现在已经打着弯想往地上掉。

温斯年扶住了他的肩膀，另一手提了提他的腰把上身整个放到桌子上不用他虚撑着，腿放松了下来踢荡在下面，只留一个屁股卡在桌子的直角处高高的耸着。

他给冉畅揉了揉刚刚打疼了的腿上的嫩肉，安抚着他有点崩溃的情绪，“五十九，畅畅，再有下次就重新来过，这次我先替你数了。”

顺着冰凉的木柄又贴上了冉畅在空气里抖着的软肉，一点没犹豫的用了十分力气往最高点抽了一记。

一双手突然出现在温斯年视线里，是指节修长的手，非常好看。本不应该这样狼狈的捂在伤处，但是现在却是冉畅毫不顾忌面子的用他在揉搓一个满是肿痕的屁股。

温斯年一句话不说，大力的拉着他的胳膊强迫他重新放回原位，冉畅胳膊上还蓄着力，无意义的跟温斯年挣扎。

“年年……年年！饶了我吧，我知道错了真的，”冉畅下巴抵在桌子上，眼泪流了满脸，滑落到下巴上汇聚成一小摊水，温斯年不理会他，只是抽了张纸巾替他擦干净了脸上的泪痕。

“重新数，刚刚的都不算。”温斯年轻声的跟冉畅说。

冉畅愣了三秒才开始反应过来，右手撑着身子就起来拉温斯年的胳膊，救命稻草一样扯着他的毛衣袖子，“年年！我不该，我不该伸手的，我错了我错了，哥！饶了我啊——”刚刚擦干净的脸又是鼻涕眼泪的糊了一脸，拼命的摇着头看温斯年。

温斯年淡淡的笑了笑，把他的两只手从自己胳膊上扯下来放回桌子上，按着冉畅的腰就开始打。

那之后温斯年也不用他报数，只是五下一组往他身后落，五下都落在一个位置上，然后轻轻出口，“五。”

在沿着刚刚肿痕下缘往下挪，又是五下叠在正正好的下方，前五下的痕迹已经充分显露出来了温斯年的手劲，一道深红色的高高肿起来，再重新叠上去第二个五下，温斯年数到，“十五。”

沿着已经污紫色的地方往刚刚第二组的五下的位置落去，再短的时间只要回味过来了就跟回锅一样难熬，温斯年手速又快，第一下打到肉上的痛觉还没传到冉畅脑子里，五下就已经打完了，他再轻轻跟他说，“二十。”

冉畅哭的变了音，不停的抽着气，腰背都被按着动弹不了，只有小腿能踢蹬几下也是于事无补，现在的臀峰上横亘着两道突兀的紫色痕迹，每十下十下的落在同一个位置让他几乎要悬崩溃的边缘。

温斯年伸手按了按刚刚打的地方，从桌上重新拿起来浴刷，再抽上去还是刚刚的地方，叠在两道痕迹中间，十下毫不放水，一点一点的看着肉从紫色再往深色发展，肿起来的皮肤不再透明有弹性，“三十，”温斯年说。

冉畅仰了仰脖子失了声，温斯年这一声“三十”落下了很久他才重重的吐出一口气来，大口大口的呼吸，仿佛高原缺氧了两个小时的麋鹿骤然进了葱郁的森林。

温斯年看的清楚，冉畅放在桌子上的手指捏的发白，紧紧的扣着桌面浑身上下都在颤抖，抖得最厉害的大腿还是一副光滑的模样，只有刚刚铺上浅浅的一层粉色。

他重新按着冉畅的腰再落下来的木柄换了个位置，只往大腿上抽，依然只打五下然后向下挪一组打五下，再倒回来把刚刚第一道痕迹补全了十下，最后在被上面肿着的皮肤挤着无处可逃的方方正正的痕迹上落下最后五下，完完整整的高处一指多高的皮肉泛着瘀血的颜色可怖又迅速的出现。

温斯年把木柄放在高肿的肉上，波澜不惊的声音像是计算机的定时播报，“五十，畅畅。”

说完就是另一个十下，专门往刚刚有了二十下做铺垫的一寸宽的地方落，被冉畅蹬着腿打歪了就打歪了，凌乱交错让一些地方额外受了刑，木料的材质被混乱躲避的大腿蹭着，拉扯皮肤表层偶尔有被蹭破到外皮。

“六十了，畅畅。”温斯年依然紧紧的握着手里短短的一把刷子。

冉畅的哭声被工具打到身上抽断，疼到面部扭曲就挥着胳膊试图去抓温斯年的身体，然后被一只有力的手截断反折在身后，他的视野因为姿势原因就只能看得到旁边键盘的一角，那个有着金边的黑色键盘是他送给温斯年二十岁的生日礼物，他花光了两个月的生活费，虽然他不知道温斯年自己用的键盘一个键帽都比这个键盘贵。

眼泪一点点糊掉键盘上的方方格子，等水珠掉下去再重新看清键角的［Enter］上面是定制的他自己的名字“RC”，他能想到为数不多的方法让温斯年想起他自己，那天晚上他打着电话跟温斯年过了一个通宵，梦里梦见温斯年还大声吵嚷着:“你的小可爱向年年发送了一个畅畅！”

温斯年听着电话里的呼吸声和断断续续的梦话，摸着键盘上的烫金刻纹，竟笑了一宿。

打断冉畅的依然是温斯年不带什么感情的数字，“七十五，畅畅。”

冉畅现在已经感觉不到自己哪里在承受，只知道身后像是被抽烂了一样，有刀子在绞着他的皮肤，撕开一道又一道。

他被放开了，但是他没有力气站起来。只是瘫在桌子上胸口大大的欺负，像条失了水鱼晒在阳光下，只想拼命的汲取氧气但是无法获得。

然后一杯水出现在他眼前，温斯年的手上青蓝色的血管分明，握着玻璃杯出现在他眼前，冉畅想喝水，求助的眼神递到温斯年面前人立马就被抱起来在怀里喂了两口水，洒了两滴出来落在唇角也被细心的擦干净了，冉畅舔了舔嘴角觉得哭的发干的嗓子舒服多了。

温斯年就举着水杯等他把水咽干净，拍着后背给他顺顺，防止他被呛到，然后柔声问，“还喝吗？”

冉畅摇了摇头，突然又想起不喝水了就要挨打又点了点头，温斯年没明白，只当他是没表达清楚，又把水杯递到他嘴边，两颗眼泪吧嗒吧嗒两声掉进了杯子里。

泪珠太过干净，甚至落下的瞬间还溅起来两朵小水花。

温斯年叹了口气把杯子放下，用手指给冉畅擦擦脸上残留的泪痕。

冉畅咬着嘴唇摇头，眼泪怎么也止不住，很快把温斯年的手都沾湿了，只能感觉到疼。

温斯年要把水杯拿远一点，冉畅就低着头扯着他的毛衣边不让走，也不说话，就是默默的掉眼泪。

他忽然就想起十几年前在家门口捡到他坐在对门的地毯上，也是这样的模样，温斯年问他爸爸妈妈呢，小冉畅摇头。

温斯年问，“这是你家吗？”小冉畅也摇头。

温斯年问，“在等爸妈吗？”小冉畅也摇头。

温斯年要开门回家，小冉畅就揪着他校服下摆不说话，总之问什么都只会摇头，最后他没办法，问他要不你跟我回家？小冉畅捏紧了手里攥着的拉链，用力点了点头。

现在的冉畅缩在自己的怀里也是一副软绵绵的模样，让人能完全忘了他出门也是个主意特别正的小少年，逆反心理上来愣是温斯年也招架不住。

“能走吗，去床上趴着。”温斯年问。

冉畅摇摇头，温斯年简直头疼，你真跟我玩情景再现呢？他刚准备上手抱，冉畅被他动作吓得一激灵，急着点了点头就往外迈了一步，结果腿上又疼又没力气，跪着膝盖就往下摔。

温斯年稳稳的把人接在怀里，抱着放在床边，从床头抻了个枕头给他趴在下巴上垫着，自己起身去把放在桌子上的工具拿了回来。

冉畅刚趴好看见温斯年拿了那东西又回来，三魂七魄都归位了，也管不得身后的伤，跪着膝盖就扑上温斯年的身子，紧紧的抱着他，脸埋在胸口呜哩哇啦的开始哭，“年年……别打了！求求你了，我知道错了，我以后再也不敢了，真的、我发誓我再也不乱闹了，大事小事都听你的。”

冉畅抱着温斯年的时候，身体都是发抖的，两只胳膊圈上温斯年的脖颈，鼻涕眼泪通通都擦在人的黑色毛衣上，就连卷低了的高领也没逃脱这个命运。

“年年，温斯年，斯年哥……别打了，我以后，我以后肯定好好赚钱，好好打比赛，不会亏了这二百五十万的，求求你了啊，年年哥。”

温斯年把冉畅的胳膊拿下来握在怀里，给他蹭了蹭睫毛上挂着的水珠，十分认真的看着他的眼睛，“冉畅——打你不是因为你今天让战队花了二百五十万，是因为你的任性需要别人为你买单，如果你原就是VK的人，那只要你愿意跟我走别说二百五十万，两千五百万我也立马买，因为你值这个价。”

冉畅被说的又垂了脑袋，满脑子都是后悔，可是后悔着又记起了罪魁祸首路昂，心里又酸了起来，本来以为自己过来了能耀武扬威，结果刚来第一天就要被看笑话，又掉了几滴泪。

温斯年把任由摆弄的冉畅放在床上，捡起来床边的浴刷，放在刚刚被打的两处中间伤痕较轻的臀腿交界的地方。

“畅畅，做了事要负责，认了错就要受罚，你自己认下来的二百五十下，怎么能因为疼就想要免了，刚刚不是你自己脱了裤子趴下的吗？”

说一句就打一下，尽管他手下已经很留情了但是臀腿这个位置本就只有一层皮，再加上刚刚已经有了一层的伤，板子再下去的时候无论多轻都像是活生生把油皮揭下来一样，冉畅哪里能感觉到温斯年的放水。

“我是不是问过你，可以自己选择要不要，是不是你自己走过去的？”温斯年依然是一停顿打一下。

冉畅忍痛实在辛苦，但趴着总比刚刚的姿势好太多，又被温斯年的话羞的无地自容，嘴里塞着枕头快咬碎了也不再哭叫，也不躲。

“回话，畅畅。”是温斯年轻声细语的警告。

冉畅带着哭腔回答，“是。”

“是不是你自己把裤子脱下来的？”温斯年抬手又是一下。

“是。”

“是不是你自己趴下来的？”更重的一下落在脆弱的皮肉上，和之前的伤开始有了重叠。

“是！”冉畅已经开始张着嘴巴大叫。

“那现在在这里委屈的又是谁？”比刚刚所有的都重的一下砸下来，冉畅瞬间痛喊出来，仰着头撕裂的声音脱口而出。

委屈吗？委屈，也不委屈。

他做错了事，他认罚了也认打了，他不委屈。可是……他都已经狼狈到这个份儿上了，温斯年为什么还要逼着他挨完这二百五十下。

冉畅转过头，眼泪朦胧里只能看清温斯年精瘦的腰身还有挥着工具的胳膊，他抽了抽鼻子。

印象里的温斯年从来不是这样的，他永远温柔，像夏风吹起面庞的发丝，像月光沐浴下鲤鱼的鳞片，像星光灿烂时无垠的长河湾。

他会在逛超市的时候替他挑一颗最甜的火龙果，会在冬天的校门口买一个烫手的烤红薯就为了给他暖手，尽管他们两个都不爱吃，会在落日之后带他去郊区为了看萤火虫的夜光。

大约是哭的久了，冉畅的眼圈倏然红了，酸疼酸疼的感觉让他睁不开眼睛，从眼角一直红到眼眶，滚烫的热泪顺着眼角掉出来。

那是冉畅第一次知道，眼泪不都是凉的，还有这样沸腾的温度。

“温斯年……你心疼心疼我吧，我疼。”

温斯年放下手里的东西，坐在床边给他揉着刚刚打到的地方，“一百了，畅畅，”温斯年说。

冉畅总是不争气的，他现在怕极了温斯年也怕极了他手上的那柄木刷，但是他的声音依然像春风一般和煦，冉畅被抚着脑袋无精打采，身子跟着一抽一抽的哭。

温斯年去浴室里泡了个热毛巾给他擦了擦脸，热腾腾的水汽冒在睫毛上，蒸得人眼睛发酸忍不住又伤心起来。

擦完了眼泪冉畅主动趴回去了，温斯年把东西收拾好回来坐在床边，有一搭没一搭的给他揉着又肿又烫的一层肉，现在整个屁股到大腿都是污紫色的一片，斑斑驳驳的地方还有的像是要破皮一样，每一道肿痕都是十数下的叠加反复折磨出来的。

一碰就抖得冉畅憋着气，他知道温斯年什么时候心软，也知道温斯年什么时候心狠，几乎是本能的反应，他叫温斯年名字的时候也染上了一层委屈又撒娇的意味，“温斯年……”

也不再喊疼了，也不大声哭嚎了，就乖乖的把头埋进枕头里，乖乖的等着挨打，一副想求饶但是又怯生生的样子，几次把疼字吃回嘴里，就只是一遍一遍的叫着温斯年的名字。

温斯年被叫的心都化成了水，明明是知道小朋友就是故意勾着他心疼，耍着花招的给自己减刑，偏偏温斯年就真的妥协了。

心里再狠，他也是个男朋友，就算冉畅做了天大的错事，他本就有替他担着受着的责任，一手带大的孩子现在乖乖的求饶，他怎么还能下得去手。

罢了，温斯年想。

“畅畅，”温斯年叫他的名字，像每天早晨喊他起床喝牛奶一样温凉如夏夜的月光，温暖如冬日的早阳，“我知道你在打什么主意，你就是吃准了我会心疼会松口，耍着小心思让我再下不去手。”

冉畅被点破了心思，脊背瞬间僵直，一动也不敢动，他以为那吃人的疼痛感又要开始了，轻轻抽噎了一声，不敢开口反驳。

温斯年接着说，“但是你也知道——我一直都吃你这套。”

“是，我心疼，我心疼的不得了，我恨不得现在就把你抱进怀里亲亲再揉揉，也恨不得自己能跟你一样想，反正俱乐部也不差这点钱对不对？”

“但是，我希望总有一天你能行事妥当，不需要滴水不漏，因为那是我需要为你做的，你只要考虑好自己会不会后悔，会不会为此付出代价。”

温斯年越是平静，冉畅的哭声越清晰，随着话说完鼻涕都流出来了，一股脑蹭在枕头上，分不出思路来仔细辨别温斯年的话什么意思。

温斯年单手覆在冉畅伤痕累累的皮肉上，柔声问他，“剩下的我用手打完好不好，畅畅？”

冉畅吸着鼻子点了点头，把枕头一角塞进嘴里狠狠的咬着，温斯年抬手一左一右开始在他的身后加着巴掌印，没有像刚刚一样故意在同样的位置逮着一块肉凌虐，而是均匀的把没一巴掌都落得避开上一个掌印。

即使这样温斯年的巴掌依然不好挨，本来就已经不能再承受更多的屁股再经过一番疼痛的加深，原本那些独立的高肿的痕迹被磨平，成片成片的连在一起。

“五十了，畅畅，忍一忍。”温斯年按着他的腰精准的将清脆响亮的巴掌声重新响起来，冉畅觉得身后都要烧起来了，虽然不像木刷那样钻心的疼，但是每一处都在持续的升温里烧着他的皮肤，他受不住了就开始扭着腰试图躲避施刑的大手，但是又被牢牢地按在原地。

挣扎的幅度越来越大，温斯年的手劲也逐渐加重，在那透明的皮肤表层上落下，竟能打散原来方方正正的紫色瘀血块，把一个斑驳陆离的屁股打成肿起来均匀高度的小山丘。

五十再五十，是一百了。

冉畅扯着嗓子喊着疼，两手在床上抓紧又松开，小腿不断踢着想把温斯年踢开，腰上用不了力气就只能扭动，喘息越来越重也越来越急，跟声音混在一起就成了断断续续的求饶。

“年年……年年！啊……疼啊……我错了我真的再也不敢了，我记住了、记住了这次，你饶了我吧年年！”

他哭的尽兴，连巴掌停下来也没主意，只顾着扑腾。

门外窸窸窣窣的脚步声和窃窃私语温斯年是听到了的，竟有陌生人在基地里。

还没等他疑惑完，路昂欠揍的声音从门外传进来，“老公——干嘛呢！咱战队不应体罚啊！更不准家暴了！电竞老公也不行！赛区之光更不行了！”

刚才还哭的断气的冉畅蹭一下从枕头里冒出来:“谁他妈是你老公！那是我老公！”

接着就被噼里啪啦的几下巴掌又揍得哭嚎出声，一点面子都没留下，还吭着声哭，“你又为了他打我！温斯年——你还是不是人，啊！”挨了更重的一下他全身都要缩起来了，就听温斯年说，“说什么脏话！”

何弈的声音:“让让，都让让，别挤门口了，我这有钥匙。”

一堆人挤进门的时候温斯年已经扯了被子盖到冉畅下半身，只能看见他哭的满脸泪痕，眼睛肿得不成样子，头发也乱糟糟的。

温斯年见到来人最后边还有个穿着西装的年轻人，比他们年龄稍微大一点，三十岁上下的样子，站起身来朝他点了点头，“对不起，给您添麻烦了，这部分资金我会补上，您直接从我工资卡里扣掉就好。”

年轻老板听了温斯年的话不乐意，“你这话就不对了，真就五十万买来我都觉替小冉不值呢多花点钱我愿意！怎么到你这就这么计较了！”

温斯年一头黑线:您知道当时什么情况吗。

不过话没说出来被路昂打断了，他戏谑着往床边走，一屁股坐了下来揉着他乱糟糟的头发打趣道，“小朋友，这么急着宣示主权呐，行行行大家都知道是你老公了，但是温斯年的男朋友这么吃醋可不行，电竞圈里铺天盖地都是喊他老公的，要是逮到一个就吃一顿醋，你可……操！”

两个人都没防备，被子让路昂掀开了，他只看了一眼飞快又合上了，不可思议的看温斯年，胸口起伏了一阵到底不知道该说什么好。

温斯年倒是没在意他，只顾着跟老板交谈，他还是执着的要求钱从自己卡上出，“那您就当是因为我打了他，做的违规处罚吧。”

年轻老板还要继续说被温斯年打断，“我知道您的意思，冉畅值得起这个价，但这不是他从竞拍会上得到的，是他闯的祸，本就该由我来担着，青训生ADC17号的五十万该由您来还是由您来，不是因为他只值五十万，而是上限只有这么多，他就是天花板，无论多少。”

年轻老板被说的心服口服，转身离开了，给年轻人留些空间。

路昂见人走了，腾一下站起来，“温斯年你还是个人！”他指了指床上窝成一团的小朋友，“你他妈怎么不把人打死！啊？这么小一孩子被你骗来打职业，第一天就把人半条命去了！你还配做个男朋友？”

冉畅刚刚被偷袭了现在正全方位把自己盖起来不让人看，这会儿倒是从被窝里探出一个毛茸茸的脑袋，“情敌！不要你假惺惺！”

温斯年作势又要抽他，他赶紧缩回被子里，怯怯的眼神看着他，“你看你又为了他想打我。”

路昂听笑了，“合着都是我不对？”他指指自己的鼻子，“小朋友可真是太可爱了，我说呢怎么最近你们家温斯年动不动就跟我说打不了就滚蛋他有的是ADC不差我这一个，以前他可对我忠心耿耿呢，多少队里的AD天天倒贴我这辅助他都不动心，原来是床上藏了个私人ADC啊，啧。”

何弈已经去请队医了，温斯年开了衣柜拿出一件新的毛衣换上，把被男朋友蹭了一身鼻涕眼泪的脏衣服扔进篓里，懒得搭理路昂，把床上的一团冉畅抱起来半跪着，好不容易从被子里扒出来一个小脸，“畅畅，吃饭的时候撒了那么久的火，不跟路哥道个歉？”

冉畅瘪了瘪嘴，嘟囔了一句，“对不起。”

温斯年隔着厚厚的被子拍了他一下，“不会叫人？”

冉畅再吼，“凭什么叫他哥！”

温斯年拨了拨他额前被汗水打湿的碎发，“他二十了你十六，你不叫他哥他叫你哥？”

路昂觉得自己有点多余，摆摆手:“哎，得了得了，冉哥！冉哥！行了吧！”

温斯年分出半个眼神给他，“那还不滚？”

路昂惊诧:“我操！老公你会说脏话！哎，不是……瞧我这嘴，叫惯了，对不起我这就滚。”

结果他细心的给人关上门的时候，温斯年还轻飘飘的送了他一句忠告:再敢叫一次老公，明天你就去替补。

路昂在门外留下了即将替补的眼泪，温斯年果然是个负心汉，从前他没底气这么说话的，他哪来的替补，现在不一样了，分分钟新ad上位。

人都走干净了，冉畅耷拉着脑袋不敢看温斯年，他心里惦记着刚刚没打完的数，一时间不知道他还要不要继续了。

见温斯年也没有说话的意思，只好从被子里把一只胳膊薅出来，悄悄拉着温斯年的手，“年年……能不能、能不能别打了。”

温斯年不知道哪门子玩心四起，面上冷静无比，其实心里觉得冉畅又可爱又乖巧的样子真是戳进了他心窝子最软的那块儿地方。

“不行。”

简单两个字把冉畅瞬间打进地狱，泪花当场就出来了，皱着小脸往温斯年怀里钻，也不管他刚刚换了干净衣服，又开始往他肩头蹭。

“年年……我真的知道错了，我以后不敢这样闹了，你就饶了我吧年年。呜呜呜……你怎么这么狠心啊年年，我都快疼死了，我现在动一下都疼，我感觉屁股都不是自己的了，年年不打了不打了。”

温斯年任他抱着，环着他的腰替他借力，把受伤的位置都腾出来别碰到，把手放在他屁股上假装要打，“你叫声老公听听，好听我就不打。”

冉畅当时红了脸，埋在温斯年肩头闷闷的叫了一声，“老公。”

温斯年轻轻给了他一下，“不好听，再叫。”

冉畅呜呜的哭了两声把自己跪起来，飞快的往温斯年脸颊上亲了一下，拉着软绵的声音，“老公……不打了，疼。” 

温斯年突然就后悔了，这样乖的冉畅，就算闹一闹又能怎么样，他年轻气盛，他就该这样肆意张扬，他要闯祸就让他去闯好了，有什么他解决不了的呢。

冉畅落入一个宽厚的肩膀里，温斯年的声音少有的颤抖，“不打了不打了，以后都不打了，对不起，让你疼了，是我不对，畅畅，你原谅我吗。”

冉畅哇的一声哭出来，“年年……我好疼啊我以为我要死了！”

温斯年就拍着他的肩膀轻声细语的哄着，等人哭累了，睡在他的肩头，再悄悄喊了队医过来看一看。

上药的过程又是一遍折磨，冉畅疼得一头冷汗手脚冰凉，温斯年按不住的时候就把胳膊伸给他咬，冉畅不舍得咬自然就熬住了。

再折腾睡过去以后，已经是半夜十二点多了，他点开手机看了一眼，新闻推送一个接着一个，官博的公告还没发出来就已经被爆破了几次。

关于“小温斯年”和“天才17号”的热搜已经不在了，只留下战队超话里还在激烈的讨论着。

他点开微博简单编辑了一下文字，找了一张以前拍的冉畅生活照，按下了发送。

@DTF-Light:你好，我的ADC17号。

［图片］

是去年冬天里冉畅裹着厚厚的羽绒服和围巾向他跑过来的时候抓拍的，照片里的冉畅满眼都是欢喜。

还在直播的路昂看着满屏的弹幕突然明白了什么，匆忙间拿起手机看了一眼，在直播间嚎啕大哭，像什么“我辅助跑了，我没辅助了，以后我就是个成熟的下单了，是的Fire可以自己照亮自己，我不需要光了，我没老公了，我是个寡妇ADC”这样的话说了一晚上。

当夜直播账号DTF-Fire的直播间打赏超过二十万，赚的盆满钵满。

转天路昂给冉畅送了个限定款耳机，还贴了张便利贴:谢谢我冉哥带我发财。

冉畅捏着纸条一头雾水，温斯年一把抽走了他的耳机，“离他远点，不是好人。”


End file.
